


Tonight And Forever

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, High School, High School Lovers, Light Angst, Post-High School, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sweet, super fluffy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: "A love like that doesn't just go away."
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	Tonight And Forever

**PRESENT DAY**

“How are you feeling?” 

“About?” 

“Us. This.” 

“Oh, you mean the sex.” 

“Possibly.” 

“It was good. Best one I’ve had since we broke up, not that there were any others to compare it with.” 

  
  


It was 7:29 in the evening when Yoohyeon found herself in front of Yubin’s apartment the same day she received her snail mail telling her she’s been thinking about them and how she wants to give them a second chance. It is now 11:43PM, their bodies intertwined, skins beating against each other, hearts burning from with passion.

“I know, Yubin. You don't have to boast about your chastity.” 

“Shut up.” 

Yubin gets up, unclad in her rosy white skin that glistens in the dimly lit room. She reaches for the bathrobe hanging on her dresser, and combs through her hair with her perfectly-sculpted fingers. She glances back at Yoohyeon, the perfect woman lying on her bed, and she looks at her with the perfect smile that makes her feel like the world is a bag full of sweet candies.

“You want some popcorn? Netflix has new movies. I’ve just set up my Smart TV.” 

“Make it barbecue please. I’ll look for a YouTube channel I know you’ll like. Stop pretending to be cool with your Netflix.” 

“It has good documentaries.” 

“I know. And I’ve probably seen them all. But still.”

Yubin laughs, as she always does whenever Yoohyeon is beside her. She opens and closes the bedroom door gently as she makes her way to her kitchen. She looks for a light butter popcorn for her own consumption, and realizes she has only barbecue flavour left. Remnants of their break up were still somewhat present in her apartment, and the remaining barbecue popcorn was an example — only Yoohyeon had the liking for it, Yubin hates the flavour.

“Guess it’s good I didn’t have the time to throw these popcorn packs away.” 

She pops two bags into the microwave and taps on the kitchen counter as she closes it. She breathes in and flashes an involuntary sweet smile as she remembers how her tongue was running across Yoohyeon’s whole body earlier. She missed it, she missed Yoohyeon, but most of all she missed the happiness that Yoohyeon brings to her life. Heaving heavily, she closes her eyes and thinks about how this night happened; that three months ago she couldn’t even picture seeing Yoohyeon at the front door. A pair of familiar warm arms suddenly embrace her from behind, and she immediately knows who it is because of the fresh jasmine scent. The same scent has left her senses numb for months, but now she’s back to square one, getting intoxicated all over again just like when they first met.

Yubin faces Yoohyeon as she holds her hand and the taller girl pushes her further onto the counter. Yoohyeon cups Yubin's chin, feels the smoothness of her jaw and the softness of her cheeks, and pulls her face closer to hers. As their lips touch, blood rushes throughout their veins and electricity jolts their skin hairs upward, feeling tepid against each other’s touch. Yoohyeon’s lips travel towards Yubin’s neck, and the smaller girl had her both hands on the counter to support her weight, ready at any time should she melt under Yoohyeon’s touch.

The microwave dings.

“Damn it.” 

“Don’t want your popcorn?” Yubin teases.

“Maybe I want something else more.” 

“Don’t be vulgar.” 

“I was gonna say that I want you back in my life, Yubin. We were both stupid for even thinking about breaking up. I promise I’m not gonna give you up again.” 

Yubin smiles, her lips reaching from one ear to the other, and Yoohyeon leans in and snatches a soft, quick kiss.

“I love you.” Yoohyeon whispers, her voice soft but her feelings loud.

“I love you.” Yubin closes the gap between her and the tall stunner, and she lodges a slow breath-taking kiss that ends with a soft bite on Yoohyeon’s lower lip. “I mean it. I love you. I have only ever loved you.” 

Yoohyeon smiles and blood flushes her whole face. Yubin turns around to get the popcorn from the microwave, and Yoohyeon smirks as she pulls Yubin closer to her.

“Oh by the way, what I meant to ask earlier is what you felt about me suddenly showing up in front of the house.” She asks over her shoulder.

  
  
  


**SIXTEEN HOURS AGO**

Yoohyeon wakes up in a cold sweat, her breathing jagged while feeling slightly light-headed from the sudden jolt upon waking up.

Her sporadic breathing has now calmed down as she regulates her own inhales and exhales. She shakes her head and grunts loudly as she retreats to her bed. She covers her whole body from head to toe with her blanket and screams again, much louder this time. There was suffering in her voice, anguish in her cries.

It was so loud that her housemate Siyeon had to knock on her door and check up on her.

Yoohyeon breathes deeply as she stares blankly at her ceiling, confused and dazed at the same time. She battles with her own mind, does she need to think or should she just let it go. She finally decides to sit up and immediately bolts out of her room with tousled hair, her eyebrows meeting in the middle as her face paints numerous questions. Siyeon was already waiting for her at the sofa, and she heads over as she sees Siyeon’s hot tea pot. Siyeon calmly offers Yoohyeon a cup once she is seated.

“Tea?” 

“No, thanks. I don’t think caffeine will be of any help to me today.”

“What happened?”

A heavy sigh ensues, and Yoohyeon sits comfortably on their living room couch with her whole body slouched, head facing the floor.

“I dreamt of Yubin. But not the usual pretty dreams or the ones where I’m crying and she’s smiling. She was burning. Like walking around and her whole body was burning and she was crying. And I was just crying too but I don’t know why I couldn’t reach out to her. I felt powerless and useless, like why am I not rushing to her to help her? It was so weird too because I was also feeling the heat. Like I was also burning but there was no fire anywhere near me?”

“Hmmm... Did you hear what you said?” Siyeon butted in.

“What?” Yoohyeon faces up.

“Your last sentence. What did you say?”

“That… I was burning but there was no fire anywhere near me?” 

“Okay, no, before that.” 

“Like being powerless?”

“Yes. And that is why you are not rushing to help her. Or rushing to her.” 

“Mmmhmm, and?” 

“I mean, what if it was a call for help? That she’s actually having a hard time and only you can help her.”

“But how do I help her? She has me blocked everywhere, I heard she even changed her phone number.”

“Because you broke up after being together for eight years. Of course she’ll do everything to forget about you.”

“But I didn’t burn our bridges!”

“People deal with things differently, Yoohyeon. Anyway, I really think you have to reach out — “

Their doorbell dings, and it’s the building personnel sending out bills and letters.

“I’ll get it. Stay here and pour a cup if you need.” Siyeon orders Yoohyeon. Helplessly, the younger girl lies on her back and exhales all the exasperation her dream brought to her this early morning.

Siyeon makes her way back to the living room with a couple of envelopes in her hand, one particularly separated from the others. She places all other envelopes down beside her seat and tightly holds onto that one envelope. Yoohyeon notices her, as best friends (and roommates briefly), she can easily spot it when Siyeon is hiding something.

“What’s that?” 

“Uh, l-letter?”

“Obviously.” 

Yoohyeon snatches the letter quite easily, as Siyeon has already given up hiding it the moment Yoohyeon spotted her attempting to be silent about it.

The two fall silent, Yoohyeon’s heart trying to jump out of her chest as her heartbeat runs to a frenzy. She slowly opens the envelope, the address on the upper right corner looking familiar — the one that she has lived in for five years. Siyeon picks up her cup of tea and sips a little, her chest beating the same tempo as her best friend's. Yoohyeon finally opens the letter, a one-page message from Yubin that has left her mouth agape and her eyes on full circles. She carefully puts the letter down, her eyes unblinking, and faces Siyeon as slowly as she could.

“What did it say?”

Yoohyeon is still in a shock, words unable to materialize even if her mind has a lot to say.

“I…” 

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. But she said… She wants to give us a try again, if that’s fine by me.”

“Okay, and?” 

“That I can drop by our, I mean her, place any time.”

“So, are you ready for it?” 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted after having a hundred breakdowns in three months, you know that.” 

“Okay, so what else are you doing? Shouldn’t you be running to her place by now?”

“I’m still in shock, okay. I thought she’d send me a letter saying, ‘Forget me.’ but does the other way around.”

“Did you really think she’d forget your years together? You’ve been together forever. A love like that doesn’t just go away.”

  
  
  


**FOUR MONTHS AGO**

There were tears - pain, agony, and resentment flowing down two faces. Facing each other, they wipe each other’s cheeks with their thumbs and bury their faces with the palm of the other. Yoohyeon was particularly remorseful, she can’t believe that she and Yubin have finally given up on each other after eight years.

“I’m sorry, Yubin…” There was regret in her words and frustration in her cries. When she told Yubin she’s not sure if she still feels the same way as she did eight years ago, she wasn’t expecting that Yubin would deal with it differently as she does. There were issues piling up, and they couldn’t do anything to slow down the pile from growing. Yoohyeon’s hands travel from Yubin’s face down to her shoulders and then to her waist. She pulls her closer to her, but the smaller girl faces away and breaks free from the taller girl’s hug.

“Stop it. I’m tired.” Yubin grunts, her lips shaking with agony. She lets out a hiccuped sigh and exhales loudly albeit breathlessness. Tears would fall, but instead she inhales deeply and walks away from the only woman she has ever loved.

“Stop trying to make me feel better. I’ve made my decision and it seems you’ve made yours months ago. Let’s just end this here. We’ll be better. But for now, let’s accept what we have become.” 

“I just wanted to hug you one last time…” Yoohyeon explains, tears incessantly flowing.

“Just stop. Let’s stop here.”

  
  


**FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Yoohyeon comes home, drunk and almost unconscious as Yubin receives her by the door, close to fainting. Yubin’s introverted personality has never understood why Yoohyeon likes going out every single night, but both working in an advertising agency means understanding that Yoohyeon has to socialize with her clients every now and then. Yubin doesn’t mind, except when she goes home and proves that she can’t handle herself well.

“Why did you drink beyond your limit again?” 

“Because! We’ve been fighting for a month now!”

“Because you refuse to listen.” 

“No, you listen to me!”

Yubin puts her down on their sofa, fixing her head so she doesn’t lie down on her back. She rushes to the kitchen to get her a glass of ice cold water and a half bucket of ice cubes. Handong, Yoohyeon's officemate who took care of her once when she was drunk and Yubin was out on a business trip, had told her that sucking on an ice cube helps alleviate alcohol toxicity. Yubin runs back to the sofa and finds Yoohyeon on her phone, replying to multiple messages. She knows privacy is important even between married couples (in their case, almost married), but who could her girlfriend be texting in such a drunken state?

  
  


**_haha m home… thnks fir ther driunk. and thr risde. im rly drunk bt i enkloyed you compopany. its niced enjoying drinksd allopne._ **

  
  


Yubin takes a step back as Yoohyeon puts her phone down after sending the message. She’s never had problems with Yoohyeon’s male colleagues taking her out to drinks or dinner, especially if they’re clients, but being an irresponsible drinker in front of them is a different issue for her. 

“You were texting someone?” Yubin sits beside her half-awake girlfriend, who sits up as she feels someone beside her. Who else would it be but Yubin, so she embraces whatever her drunk body can hold on to and rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Mmm so warm.”

“You didn’t give me an answer yet, but here, have some water. Please. Let’s get you changed at least before you sleep.”

“Why are you so anal with answers and questions being left unanswered…”

“Because questions need to have answers and that’s just the way it is. Now, who were you texting?”

Drunk Yoohyeon is cute, Yubin thinks, but not when she is pouting with annoyance and impatience in her face.

“Why do you care?!”

“Jeezus… This is the alcohol acting up. You’ve been drunk every weekend of this month. Why don’t you get your shit together and stop drinking over your limit.”

“No really! Why do you care!”

“Yoohyeon… I’m not arguing with you while you’re drunk.”

“No! Answer me! I thought questions should have answers!”

“I care because you are my girlfriend. We share the same roof.”

“And?” Yoohyeon’s eyes suddenly open, seemingly sobered up from the cold water she just had.

“Isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t know, you tell me!”

“What’s this? What are you expecting of me?”

“Oh I don’t know, Yubin. I’ve been asking you to marry me for a while now but you keep turning me down. We have the resources, everything, we’ve been together eight years. Are you just waiting for the other shoe to drop before you tell me you can’t really marry me?”

“What? No shoe is dropping! You haven’t even answered my  _ own _ question!”

“Okay, I was texting a client. We had dinner and drinks together and she doesn’t know I have a girlfriend. She’s gay."

“Thanks for telling me I guess.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to have time off of us because we’ve been fighting almost every day. I don’t even know why we’re so mad at each other!”

Yubin breathes. She stands up from the couch and goes inside their bedroom. Yoohyeon shakes her head and puts her hands on both sides of her temple. Her hands ball up to fists while biting her lower lip. Yubin then reappears with a pillow and a blanket.

“What’s that?”

“I’m staying out here tonight. I don’t wanna talk while you’re intoxicated. I’ve taken out change of clothes for you, they’re on the bed. So wash up and go to sleep and let’s talk about this tomorrow.”

“I don’t understand. Even if I’m drunk or not, I still don’t know why you haven’t said yes nor wore the ring I’ve given you when I asked you to be my wife.”

“It’s…”

“What?”

“Marriage is not an easy thing.”

“See. So you’re not sure about me.”

“It’s not that…”

“Whatever.” 

  
  


**TEN YEARS AGO**

“Hi. Good morning. I am Kim Yoohyeon.” There was a new girl in class. She was tall and lean, her bangs a perfect length almost covering up her eyes.

“Yoohyeon’s family used to live in Busan but his dad’s work required them to transfer to Incheon. What are your hobbies, Yoohyeon?”

“Uhm,” She was obviously shy, her bangs were probably working as a shield from all the new kids she’s about to spend the remainder of high school with.

“I like…reading books.”

“Ooh, so we have a bookworm here!”

Yoohyeon smiles and bows a little, brushing up a bit of her bangs so her eyes could see better. There was a small girl who had long, brown hair whose eyes brightened up when she heard her say she likes books.

“Yubin, where can you have your new classmate sit?” The teacher inquests.

“There’s a vacant seat beside me, teacher.”

“That’s great! Maybe you could be friends since Yoohyeon loves books too!”

Yoohyeon walks as fast as she could to the seat beside Yubin. The little girl stood up and got wet tissue from her bag, then started wiping her seat all over.

“I’ll just clean this up for you. It’s pretty dusty,” Yubin whispers. The taller girl smiles from ear to ear and she’s never felt so thankful in her life.

“It’s ready!” Yubin gestures for her to use the chair as she sits back to her own desk.

The bell rings for lunch time.

The whole class leaves but Yoohyeon, leaving her on her desk with her packed lunch. It’s not that she didn’t like making friends, she was just shy from all the other kids who have been together for almost four years now. She takes out a book from her bag as she eats her lunch, and once she begins reading she starts drowning in the book.

“Kim Yoohyeon?”

“Kim Yoohyeon?”

“AAAHH!”

Yoohyeon is startled by the sudden figure of a girl standing in front of her. Yubin then steps back, her eyes widened to spherical crystals as the new girl screams.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY! I WAS READING AND GOT TOO INTO IT!”

“Little Prince. What part are you in already?”

“Uh… Elephant.”

“Ah. Nice. I love that book.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ve read this already but I just bring it wherever and read it whenever I know I’m going to face hard things that day.”

“Oh, so books calm you, huh?” Yubin asks, putting her hands inside her pocket. “Oh, sorry. I went here because there were free drinks in the cafeteria. I thought our new classmate should get one too, but I’m not sure if you like this flavor…”

Yubin takes out two chocolate milks from her pocket. Yoohyeon lights up at the sight as Yubin hands one of the milk boxes to her.

“I love chocolate!”

“Oh cool. Me too!”

Yubin sits down as they proceed to talk about a lot of other things during the lunch break, discovering that they have a lot of things in common. It was just one hour, but to them it felt like they’ve known each other forever.

“I really think we’ve met before.” Yubin says, her voice full of fondness for her new-found friend.

“I’m not sure, maybe in another lifetime?”

“Haha you’re cheesy! You believe in that?”

“Sure. I mean, I don’t believe this is our first or last life. Have you ever had deja vus?”

“Yeah of course!”

“They say some of those things are happening in a parallel world, some say it’s from our previous lifetime.”

“Then I wish I had met you earlier in this lifetime.”

“Huh?” Yoohyeon is confused.

“I’ve never met someone who loves books the way I do, so I’m happy finally I found that type of friend in you!”

The same night.

Yubin thinks of everything that happened today, as she usually does every night before she goes to bed. She remembers all of the faces she saw, all of the conversations she’s had with everyone she encountered today. And then she remembers her new friend - the way she walked shyly into the room when the teacher introduced her, and how her voice sounded so clear when she was introducing herself.  _ She has a good speaking voice _ , she tells herself. Her memory reminds her of the way the sun rays shower her face as she was smiling and walking towards her seat. Her curved lips looked sweet and her eyes seemed full of warmth, friendly and cordial at first sight. Her voice was like music to her ears, it was gentle and soft yet clear and euphonious. She loved listening to her speak, and she loved the sound of her laugh - it sounded very joyous and bright, and Yubin wanted to get to know her even more. 

  
  
  


**PRESENT DAY, 1:02AM**

“I was genuinely surprised, of course. We had zero communication in three months and suddenly you’re out there.” 

“You sent a letter though.”

“Oh yeah. I wrote that after, uh, trying to drink.”

“You had a drink?!” 

“Uh, wine. I had a glass of wine. Haha.” 

“Haha well… I got your letter earlier today. And I had a dream about you and Siyeon thought I should give you a call.”

“But you didn’t.”

“You had changed your number, remember…?"

“Oh, that’s right… So, what was the dream about?”

They were lying on a king-sized bed — one of the furniture they first bought when they moved in together. Yubin was lying on Yoohyeon’s warm lap, her hair mildly tickling Yoohyeon’s bare legs as she rearranged her head as she ate more of the popcorn she made.

“That you were on fire and you were screaming. I was there too, but I don’t know why I can’t reach out to you and help you. No one was helping. Siyeon thought it was a cry for help.” 

“Maybe it was…”

“It was? What happened?”

“Nothing. It was a cry for help because I was desperate to see you.” 

Yoohyeon leans down to reach Yubin, her lips tickling her forehead to give her a kiss.

“I was, too. I didn’t know how to contact you. I was so miserable and I couldn’t even tell my siblings that I don’t live with you anymore.” 

“I know. I also figured you would be living with Siyeon that’s why I sent the letter to her house. Besides, it’s better to have sent it to her than to your house.” 

“My genius.” 

Yoohyeon combs through Yubin’s hair, staring at her wild brown eyes.

“Will you be happy? If we get back together?” Yubin asked with some anxiety in her voice. Yoohyeon recalls how she told Yubin she feels differently already.

“I would be happier. And I will make you happy as well. It was stupid of me for ever thinking that I will be better without you in my life. I would cry day and night. Siyeon always had to take the bottom end and she made me realize a lot of things. I was inconsolable but she helped me recall how much I loved you since high school.” 

The air turns cheery from the somber note it was earlier, and the two exchange smiles that they love seeing on each other.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Yubin looks up at Yoohyeon who was looking down at her, staring at the softness of her face as the night light hits the corners of her face.

“Yeah, I was very shy but you were at the corner of the room listening attentively. You had such long hair back then.”

“I dyed it brown and my mom was surprised.”

“Yeah they were so strict that time!”

“I remember the first time I knew I liked you...” Yubin asks, her eyes seemingly sparkling from the memories ten years ago.

“When was that?” Yoohyeon was smiling, the corners of her lips slowly turning to the sky as she brushed Yubin’s hair with her careful hands.

“On your first day in class. It’s when you sat down after I wiped your seat. You looked kinda flushed and you were just smiling all throughout the day. Especially when I gave you the chocolate drink? You had the brightest of smiles. You might not remember it but your eyes were smiling as well, and that made my heart skip a beat.”

“Really?”

“I will never forget it. My heart was beating so fast I had to hold on to it. That’s why I had to sit down while we were talking.” 

“What? That's so cute!”

“Well, what I’m trying to say here is that you are my first love, Yoohyeon. And definitely, I want you to be my last. I have been fighting over myself if we are still worth saving, despite all the issues we’ve dragged ourselves with.”

“So, are we?”

Yubin quickly props herself up, goes to one of her closets and pulls out a small, white, crystallized box.

“I’ve always known we were meant for each other, that it was only a matter of time till we start living together and have a life of our own. When we finally did, we were so full of ourselves that we forgot the very reason why we decided to share our lives together. In those three months we didn’t talk, I missed the hand I would hold whenever I get my anxieties on high and couldn’t sleep at night. I missed the face I would see in the morning, it was such a pretty sight that whenever I turn over and see your mouth open while snoring, I would think to myself, how did I get so lucky bagging a woman like her.”

Yubin now kneels while holding Yoohyeon’s hand, and the taller girl now starts sobbing loudly.

“You are the only one, Yoohyeon. You are my past, my present, and my future. And I would do everything to have you back in my life, as long as it will make you happy. I will promise to take care of you no matter how drunk you are, and to finally adopt a dog once we see a puppy we both really like.”

Yubin raises the crystallized box with one hand, her other hand wiping Yoohyeon’s tears as she covers her agape mouth with her own hands. 

“Please marry me and spend your whole life with me. I promise to be extra patient from now on, and I promise not to sleep whenever we’re arguing. We will resolve all the small things that bother you, and I am never giving you up this time. I will fight for you, and I will fight for everything we have together.”

Yubin is now crying as well, her tears overflowing in her eyes and in her heart. Yoohyeon pulls her in for a hug and covers her with a blanket, crying harder as she feels Yubin’s tepid skin against hers.

“I’m so sorry for being stupid and not saying yes to your proposal. I was… I wasn’t thinking straight. Of course I want to marry you. And nothing worth having in this life should be easy. Even if marriage is hard, I promise we’ll work through it together.”

Yubin breathes in, trying to hold back her tears, “I promise."

Yoohyeon wipes her cheeks, eyes brimful of tears as she listens to Yubin. She has so many things to tell her, but is overwhelmed and washed away by her own emotions and feelings. “Of course it’s a yes! I have been waiting my whole life to marry you! I promise to address everything from now on and to not let little things pile up. I promise to be a better partner and be responsible enough for all my actions. You’re the one for me, and we both know that if we're not spending our lifetimes next to each other, we’re not spending it with anyone.”

Yoohyeon stands up and walks to where her bag is, opening it and taking out a small red box, containing the ring that she attempted to give to Yubin back then. Yubin is smiling but crying from happiness as Yoohyeon grabs her gently by the face and kisses her tears away. “Please take me in as the person who grew up with you, and the person with whom you’ll grow old with. Accept me as your person for life, your soulmate, and your better half for as long as we live. I love you, Lee Yubin.” Yoohyeon carefully takes Yubin’s slender hands and puts the ring on her finger, tears flowing faster than earlier.

“God, I look awful crying,” Yubin whines as Yoohyeon insists to take a photo of them wearing the rings they gifted each other with.

“No babe, you look perfect tonight. And in my eyes, forever you will.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long while and of course I come back with 2yoo :D Thanks to D1 and A for taking the time to give me feedback on this and to Q and D2 for always being supportive of my fics!


End file.
